Vivre ses rêves ou rêver sa vie?
by Naeloj
Summary: Draco dans sa chambre regarde le film moldu Moulin Rouge.Pouvait-il se douter que quelqu'un l'espionnait et qu'il serait entendu?Comme quoi, la vérité peut être toute autre...qui aurait pu se douter que Draco était...un FILLE!délire romantique!
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling et à celui qui a fait Moulin Rouge (je sais plus comment il s'appelle) sauf la trame!

**Bonjour!**

**Ceci est une fic en rapport avec le film de Moulin Rouge qui est sorti en 2001 avec Ewan Mcgregor et Nicole Kidman. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, il vous faut lire le texte en italique qui raconte l'histoire en très très simplifié. Voila, j'ai tout dit...Ha non, en fait, le texte en italique c'est aussi le film que regarde Draco Malfoy en secret dans sa chambre privé! Voila le prologue!**

_

* * *

Eté 1899 _

_Il était une fois un beau jeune homme américain s'appelant Christian qui, voulant faire partie de la révolution en tant qu'écrivain, parti de son pays natal pour arriver à Paris, ville des lumières et capitale des artistes. Il emménagea dans le quartier de MontMartre. Il y fit la connaissance d'une troupe de théâtre entrain d'écrire une pièce (spectaculaire, spectaculaire) pour le Moulin Rouge. _

_Ayant démontré son lyrisme à la bande, il fut engagé pour écrire l'histoire. Seul problème, Zidler, le patron du Moulin Rouge, devait être mis au courant et comme la troupe aurait dû présenter la pièce le lendemain à Zidler, il n'allait pas être d'accord. Toulouse - nain de la troupe - avait une idée, saugrenue certes, mais une idée tout de même. Il fut décidé que Christian allait être présenté le soir même à Satine - danseuse étoile du moulin rouge - pour qu'il la convainc de faire accepter à Zidler ce changement. Cependant, Satine avait déjà rendez-vous avec le Duc de Worcester afin de le convaincre par les plaisirs charnels de bien vouloir sponsoriser la reconstruction du Moulin Rouge en salle de théâtre. Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, elle prit Christian pour le duc alors que celui-ci s'était infiltré grâce à Toulouse de la luxueuse chambre où elle avait rendez-vous. _

_Christian était déjà sous son charme. Il lui chanta une chanson merveilleuse (NDA: à retenir pour la suite!) et Satine lui annonça qu'elle était amoureuse de lui en croyant avoir affaire au duc. Pourtant elle découvrit la véritable identité de Christian et l'ignora afin de laisser entrer le duc. Comme Christian n'avait pu sortir, elle repoussa les avances du duc et lui promit de coucher avec lui la soir de la première du spectacle. Il accepta et Satine lui présenta Christian comme étant l'écrivain de la pièce. Zidler fut donc forcé d'accepter le nouveau membre de sa troupe. Le soir, Christian rejoignit Satine dans la même chambre et à force de lui demander et de le lui chanter ( NDA: là aussi il faut retenir pour la suite) Elle céda finalement et il devinrent amant. _

_Nombres de fois, Satine tenta de blesser Christian en le quittant pour qu'il n'ait aucun problème avec le duc mais son amour finissait toujours par l'emporter et elle revenait en expliquant pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Ils cachèrent leur liason aux yeux de tous mais le soir de la première arriva et avec lui, le devoir de Satine envers le duc. Christian lui promit de ne pas être jaloux. Il inséra même dans la pièce - qui racontait leur histoire d'amour - la chanson des amants (NDA:à retenir comme toute les autres!). La symbolique de cette chanson était que si l'un des deux l'entendait, il savait ainsi que l'autre l'aimait. _

_Le duc découvrit l'amour qui les réunissait le soir de la première lorsque Satine ne put aller jusqu'au bout et jura de tuer Christian s'il remettait les pieds au Moulin Rouge. Pour empêcher cela, Sarine le blessa en le quittant et e lui assurant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Mais Christian ne voulait pas partir sans savoir si c'était réels'en alla, rageux. la pièce eut un succès fou mais alors que les rideaux se fermaient, Satine commença à tousser sans s'arrêter en crachant du sang. Depuis le début de l'histoire, elle était malade, mourante même. Elle mourut ainsi, dans les bras de son aimé, sur scène. Le duc détruisit le Moulin Rouge en vengance. _

**_

* * *

_**

Une larme coula le long de sa joue blanche alors qu'un faible sourire vint illuminer ses traits. L'image d'un Christian pleurant sur le corps sans vie de Satine s'effaça, remplacée par un pan de mur blanc. Draco Malfoy essuya promptement la larme de sa joue et se leva. Son visage aux traits féminins et son corps andrognyne lui donnait une apparence d'ange. Il remit sans vraiment le remarquer une mèche derrière son oreille et fit le tour de la pièce avant de se jetter sur son lit et d'observer le plafond avec intérêt. Son visage dabord serein était maintenant triste et résigné.

Il pensait à sa situation en songeant avec amertume qu'il était presque dans la même voire dans une pire que celle des deux amants. Sa méchanceté et ses airs prétentieux tombaient dès qu'il entrait dans cette pièce

Son masque et son aptitude arrogante n'étaient là que pour lui servir de carapace et le protéger, lui et sa mère.

- Tu as bien de la chance Satine d'être ce que tu es et de ne pas devoir le cacher. Ma situation sentimentale ressemble peut-être à la tienne mais personne ne doit jamais savoir que je suis une fille! S'exclama-t-il tout haut.

La porte était entrebâillée et derrière, un jeune homme avec une expression choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre restait immobile.

* * *

Ce jeune homme était arrivé deux petites heures plus tôt, intrigué par la lumière passant sous la porte. Caché par sa cape d'invisibilité, il avait légèrement ouvert la porte afin de regarder qui était là. Il remarqua les cheveux blond inévitable de Malfoy et constata que c'était sa chambre personnelle. Ne s'attardant pas sur cette découverte, il fit plutôt attention à ce que le blond faisait. Il resta pantois lorsqu'il remarqua que Malfoy regardait un film, moldu de surcroît! Captivé par l'histoire, il resta là tout le long du film et fut ému par l'histoire des amants et ému par la douleur de Christian. 

Il resta encore devant la pièce après le film, pensif. Un mouvement de la part de son ennemi lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité. Malfoy pleurait! Le blond se coucha sur son lit et commença à parler tout haut sans vraiment y faire attention.

- Tu as bien de la chance Satine d'être ce que tu es et de ne pas devoir le cacher. ma situation sentimentale ressemble peut-être à la tienne mais personne ne doit jamais savoir que je suis une fille!

Gné ? Kessékoiça ?

Une expression d'incompréhension se figea sur le visage du jeune homme. L'information atteignit finalement son esprit. Malfoy aimait quelqu'un, jusque là, tout était normal, et c'était…UNE FILLE ! Choqué. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Il s'en alla finalement en prenant conscience que le blond ou véritablement la blonde, s'était endormie.

Plongé dans ses pensés, il alla directement dans son dortoir et, prétextant une grosse fatigue, ferma ses rideaux afin d'être en paix. Ses camarades le laissèrent sans poser de questions et continuèrent leur bataille de cartes explosives. il se sentait bizarre. Morphée le prit dans son étreinte peuplée d'amants aux histoires émouvantes et de cheveux blonds...

* * *

**Qui est le jeune homme ? **

**Pourquoi faut-il retenir les chansons?**

**Malfoy est-il vraiment une fille ? **

**Pourquoi ? **

**Pourquoi sa situation amoureuse est-elle comme celle de Satine ? **

**Que ve-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre?**

**J'attends vos réactions par vos rewiews et dites moi si cette fic vaut la peine d'être continuée…**

**Naeloj Malfoy **


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse au rewiew anonyme:**

**Lo:** pourquoi pas? Moi je le vois bien en fille...mais j'ai l'imagination tordue, je sais!

* * *

_FLASH BACK _

_-Félicitations Mrs Malfoy, vous venez de mettre au monde une très belle petite fille ! Sourit le médecin en le lui mettant dans ses bras. _

_La jeune mère, épuisée par l'accouchement difficile, murmura « Sélèna » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. _

_A son réveil, deux jours plus tard, le médecin lui apprend quelque chose qui scellera à jamais la destiné des deux femmes Malfoy. (suite au chapitre prochain !) _

_FIN FLASH BACK _

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup réfléchi après sa découverte et s'était même surpris à ne penser qu'à cela. Jour et nuit, cette question le taraudait, qui était-il vraiment?

Il avait élaboré plusieurs tactiques afin de pouvoir observer Malfoy sans rien laisser paraître. Il avait appris pas coeur son horaire et ses habitudes, mais ces heures d'espionnage à la bibliothèque ou en cours furent infructueux jusqu'à ce jour.

Il négligeait de plus en plus ses devoirs, ne dormait plus la nuit pour s'entraîner, ce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire la journée, et ne mangeait quasiment rien. Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui mais à chaque question, il les envoyait paître. Même ses professeurs l'avaient plusieurs fois convoqués pour comprendre la soudaine chute libre de ses notes. Mais à chacune de ces tentatives, il ne révélait rien.

Voila trois semaine qu'il avait surpris Draco dans sa chambre et il commençait légèrement à désespérer. Il balança un coup d'épée dans le mannequin animé par magie qui le narguait comme s'il lui disait "Tu ne sais pas hein, sa t'énerve! Moi je sais!". Chaque soir il passait sa frustration sur ces mannequins de combats, chaque nuit, il restait plus de quatre heures dans cette salle qu'il avait aménagée pour son entraînement. Mais rien n'avançait, rien.

Cette nuit-là, il ne trouva pas le sommeil lorsqu'il rentra à son dortoir vers quatre heure du matin. Un sentiment étrange, mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension, le tenait éveiller. Il allait se produire quelque chose, il le sentait. Et pour une fois, son instinct se révéla juste.

Comme tous les mardi après-midi, il suivit le blondinet à la bibliothèque. Faisant semblant d'étudier à la table d'a côté, il remarqua que le blond dessinait quelque chose. Intrigué, il tenta une manoeuvre subtile pour pouvoir y jeter un coup d'oeil. Il se leva et fit mine de chercher un livre dans la section botanique. Il allait revenir en passant à côté de sa cible mais, malheureusement, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy entrèrent à ce moment dans la bibliothèque.

- Draychéri, on est là! Annonça Parkinson en se récoltant un regard noir de Mrs Pince.

Malfoy cacha vite ses feuilles dans un livre de la bibliothèque et commença à lire son manuel de potion.

_Mais que cache-t-il_ ? pensa le jeune homme

Les amis de Malfoy s'attablèrent à côté de lui et commencèrent à lui parler. Enfin, Parkinson parlait, Crabbe et Goyle se regardaient avec des airs de parfait abrutis et Malfoy soupirait. Envolée sa belle tranquillité et sa solitude.

Mrs Pince les houspilla en leur ordonnant de faire moins de bruit et de sortir. Le blond rangea donc ses affaires en jetant des regards assassins au bulldog qui lui servait de fiancée. Dans sa précipitation, il posa son livre de sur les potions dans une étagère en oubliant de sortir les feuilles qu'il avait cachées auparavant.

_Malfoy, je vais enfin savoir tes secrets ! _

Le jeune homme releva bien ce détail et attendit que la troupe de Serpentards sorte pour aller prendre le livre de potions. Il l'emprunta sous les yeux ébahis de la bibliotéquaire. C'est pas tous les jours que le survivant emprunte un livre de potions! Celui-ci sortit en vitesse de la bibliothèque pour prendre connaissance de l'objet de ses envies.

De son côté, Malfoy s'énervait intérieurement contre Parkinson qui essaya à diverse reprises de se faire inviter à aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. Il finit par la semer en prétextant un besoin urgent d'aller au toilette et rentra dans ses appartements privés. Il finit ses devoirs là et constata avec horreur que ses dessins n'étaient pas dans son sac. Totalement paniqué, il courut à la bibliothèque afin de les récupérer s'ils étaient encore là. Il la fouilla de fond en comble mais aucun indice ne laissait penser qu'ils étaient toujours là.

_Qui a pu les trouver? je vais mourir bientôt moi si mon père apprend par un moyen ce qu'ils contenaient!_

Ce fut donc un Malfoy angoissé qui retourna à son appartement. Il décida de prendre un bain afin de se détendre un peu et de remettre ses idées en place.

Il entra donc dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla devant la paroi miroir. Il enleva d'abord sa chemise, révélant une sorte de bandage autour de sa poitrine. Il le défit et ainsi, redevint celle qu'il était. Sélèna Malfoy. Elle continua à se dévêtir et plongea avec délice dans son bon bain chaud.

_Récapitulons, j'ai accidentellement perdu le parchemin ou j'ai écris toute mon histoire…C'est pas grave, je risque juste de mourir avec ma mère si c'est un Serpentard qui l'a ramassé !_

Suite à cette constatation peu plaisante, Sélèna (NDA: je l'appellerai dès maintenant Sélèna) se promit d'observer tous ces camarades le lendemain afin de savoir qui avait bien pu prendre possession de la lettre. Elle décida de sauter de souper (dîner) parce qu'elle n'avait pas faim, cette histoire lui ayant coupé l'appétit, et parce qu'elle appréhendait la réaction du détenteur du parchemin si détenteur il y a!

Elle partit donc dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Pour ne plus penser à cette lettre, elle se concentra sur l'élu de son coeur. Souriante, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, fidèle à sa promesse, Sélèna alla au déjeuner et scruta les serpentards. Rien ne laissait présager que l'un deux sache sa véritable identité. Soulagée, elle reporta son attention sur la grappe de raisin qu'elle s'était servi et commença à la manger lentement. Un retardataire peu discret la déconcentra. Potter, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, alla s'asseoir à côté de ses fidèles lèche-bottes, miss je-sais-tout et la belette.

Elle remarqua que des cernes immenses soulignaient les yeux du survivant mais détourna vite le regard lorsqu'elle rencontra ses deux émeraudes.

Faisant mine d'observer ses mains, elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pu le rougissement qui ornait ses joues en pestant silencieusement contre sa réaction. Heureusement pour elle, une distraction vint la sauver, détournant l'attention d'Harry. Le courrier. Un magnifique Duc vint se poser à côté d'elle. Elle soupira en détachant la lettre qui, elle le savait, venait de son père. Elle la fourra sans y porter à attention dans sa poche et continua de déjeuner, imperturbable.

Une pression sur son épaule lui fit pourtant relever la tête. Une chouette effraie aux yeux mordorés avait élu domicile sur son épaule. Se questionnant sur l'envoyeur de la lettre, elle pris le bout de parchemin accroché à la patte tendue de la chouette et le lu.

_Cher Draco, ou plutôt chère Sélèna _

_ Qui es-tu vraiment ? _

_Quelqu'un qui s'interroge sur ton identité _

_PS : Je jure sur ma magie de ne jamais le divulguer sans ton accord et de ne jamais te faire de mal avec ta réponse. _

La lettre était écrite avec du sang. Sélèna reconnut bien là le gage de ne rien dissimuler et décida de répondre, vu que de toute manière, la personne savait déjà son nom. Afin de ne pas attiser la curiosité des Serpentards assis à ses côtés, elle fourra la lettre dans sa poche pour tenir compagnie à celle de son père et murmura à la chouette de partir. Celle-ci obéit sans rechigner et s'envola.

Sélèna partit de la Grande Salle pour se rendre à son premier cours, histoire de la magie. Le soporifique professeur Binns ne remarqua pas qu'elle ne suivait pas son cours, trop occupée à rédiger sa réponse. Lorsqu'elle en fut satisfaite, elle décida de prétexter un soudain mal de tête pour aller à la volière. Le fantôme ne daigna même pas lever la tête lorsqu'elle partit.

Elle courut à travers le château pour atteindre son but et envoya sa missive par un des hiboux de l'école. Contente, elle se dirigea lentement vers son prochain cours, enchantements.

* * *

**Qu'a t'elle écris ? **

**Pourquoi cache-t'elle sa véritable identité ?**

**Comment va réagir Harry ?**

**Quel est la nouvel qui va sceller le destin de Narcissa et de Sélèna ?**

Naeloj Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous les anonyme pour leur rewiews, sa fait chaud au coeur!

* * *

_Flash Back _

_- Un problème est survenu suite aux complications de l'accouchement, vous ne pourrez plus enfanter. Annonce gravement le médicomage. _

_- Merlin! Souffla Narcissa, sous le choc. Si Lucius l'apprend, il va me tuer! _

_- Pardon Madame? _

_- Si Lucius apprend que je ne peux pas lui donner d'héritier mâle, il va me tuer et faire passer cela pour un accident. Les Malfoy ne divorcent pas, ils deviennent veufs pour mieux se remarier! Confessa la jeune mère en regardant sa fille avec amour. _

_Heureusement pour elle, Lucius était en voyage d'affaire toute cette semaine et ne rentrait que dans trois jours. Elle regarda le médicomage qui réfléchissait et il lui proposa une option afin de la sauver. _

_Fin Flash Back _

Harry était dans sa salle d'entraînement entrain de s'acharner contre un sac de sable lorsque une chouette entra. Il pris soigneusement le morceaux de parchemin de la patte et laissa partir le volatile. Anxieux de ce qu'il allait apprendre, il décacheta la lettre et commença à lire. Son étonnement mais aussi sa colère grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait connaissance de la vie de son ennemi, qui ne l'était plus.

A la fin de sa lecture, son visage dur et fermé était effrayant. Il laissa tomber le parchemin et recommença à frapper le sac de sable. Horrible prise de conscience sur les moeurs moyenâgeux de la culture sorcière. Il continua encore et encore à maltraiter son sac d'entraînement puis pris une douche afin de se débarrasser de toute sa transpiration. Il partit pour retourner à sa salle commune, laissant un parchemin rempli d'une fine écriture sur le sol qui disait...

_Cher inconnu, _

_Je ne comprends pas les raisons qui me poussent à te faire confiance, mais je le fais. _

_C'est une bien longue histoire qui est simplement partie sur une erreur du médicomage qui détermina mon sexe avant ma naissance, pour lui, j'étais un garçon. Pourtant, je suis une fille. Lors de ma naissance, mon père n'était pas là et ma mère a eu des problèmes. Elle est devenue stérile alors que la famille Malfoy n'avait pas d'héritier. _

_Elle confia sa peur à son médecin qui décida de me faire passer pour un garçon. Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas subir de sortilège car mon père les aurait sentit et aurait découvert la supercherie alors nous avons employé les manière moldues. J'ai les cheveux cours, et je compresse ma poitrine en faisant un bandage très serré. Je me suis entraîné à parler d'une voix d'homme avec ma mère et maintenant, j'y arrive. _

_Voila, tu sais tout. Mais toi, qui es-tu? _

_Sélèna M. _

_

* * *

_

Sélèna se leva avec peine le lendemain, elle avait passé une nuit agitée, peuplé de Lucius menaçant et de refus de l'homme qui avait pris place dans son coeur. Amour impossible qui chaque jour la faisait souffrir un peu plus. Elle s'habilla lentement puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Elle attendit l'arrivé du courrier avec impatience en espérant de tout coeur que son ami, enfin elle l'espérait, inconnu lui ait répondu. Elle ne fut pas déçu lorsque la même chouette vint atterrir près d'elle. Cette fois, elle n'attendit pas d'être seule pour la lire et l'ouvrit en veillant à ce que personne ne puisse voir son contenu.

_Chère Sélèna, _

_Je me rends compte par ta lettre combien ta famille peut être détestable comme sûrement beaucoup d'autre. J'admire le courage de ta mère qui reste près de ton géniteur mais plus que tout, je t'admire toi. Porter en permanence ce masque afin de sauver la vie de ta mère est quelque chose de louable et de très difficile. Moi-même je porte en permanence un masque mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je suis touché de ta confiance et je te jure que je ferais tout mon possible pour la mériter en tout temps! _

_Affectueusement, l'inconnu mystérieux _

La lettre fit un bien fou à Sélèna sans qu'elle sache pour quoi. Chaque jour, cette correspondance lui apportait un rayon de soleil. Petit à petit, elle apprit à connaître celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme son confident Et les jours devinrent des semaines, les semaines, des mois. Noël arriva et avec lui, la promesse d'un bal masqué.

Hé oui, un bal masqué! Sélèna n'en revenait pas, elle allait pouvoir y aller sous sa forme de fille car personne ne pourrait la reconnaître. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser l'annonce de Dumbledore au souper (dîner) de trois jours auparavant.

* * *

-Mes chers élèves, commença Albus Dumbledore, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'un bal de Noël est prévu le vingt-quatre au soir.(il attendit que l'agitation cesse et continua) C'est un bal masqué ou seul les cavaliers et cavalières sauront l'identité de leur partenaire. Sur ce, bon appétit! avait-il fini, les yeux pétillant face au bonheur de ses protégés.

* * *

Le seul problème qui se posait, c'était son cavalier. Bien entendu, elle pouvait y aller seule mais le bal avait beaucoup moins d'attrait ainsi. Elle songea même à demander à celui qu'elle aimait de venir avec elle mais elle se baffa mentalement en se rappelant qu'il ne savait pas son identité et que de toute façon, il dirait non. soudainement moins joyeuse, elle se concentra sur son cours de potion. 

-Potter, dix points en moins à Griffondor pour avoir parler pendant mes cours! souris sadiquement Rogue en regardant sa Némésis rougir de rage.

Qu'il était beau ainsi, les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux verts rendu brillant par l'intensité de sa haine contre Rogue, son teint habituellement blanc légèrement rosé et son air boudeur. Et ses lèvres, irrésistiblement attirantes, rouge sang qu'il se mordillait légèrement pour retenir la réplique cinglante qui naissait au fond de sa gorge, donnaient tellement envie de l'embrasser.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, Sélèna faillit rater sa potion mais réussit de justesse à amoindrir les dégâts. Au lieu d'être rose pâle, elle était rose foncé mais elle s'en fichait, sachant que de toute façon, elle gagnerait au moins un Effort Exceptionnel. Elle rempli une éprouvette et alla porter son échantillon sur le bureau du directeur des Serpentards après l'avoir étiqueté. Juste avant de sortir, Sélèna se força à jeter un regard hautain au survivant et un autre de dégoût sur sa potion qui était rouge.

Celui-ci soupira et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de lui chuchoter au passage ce qu'il devait mettre dans sa potion pour qu'elle redevienne celle demandée.

- Dix pincées de poudre d'asphodèle et tu tourne trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et s'appliqua. Comme l'avait prédit Sélèna, la potin s'éclaircit et devient rose. La sonnerie sonna enfin et elle se pressa de sortir de cette classe froide non sans avoir souri à son tour à Potter.

* * *

Harry de son côté apporta son échantillon à Rogue, évita ses deux "amis" et partit en coup de vent pour aller s'enfermer dans sa salle d'entraînements, comme chaque jour. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que quelque chose était différent aujourd'hui. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était bien plus attaché à Séléna qu'il ne voulait le croire, la preuve était dans ce simple sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé et qui l'avait rempli de bonheur pour tout le reste du cour. Il ne comprenait pas et avait surtout peur de comprendre. 

Ce pouvait-il que le survivant soit tombé amoureux d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait vraiment qu'au travers d'une correspondance assidue?

* * *

**Que va-t-il se passer au prochain chapitre? (surpise!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un grand merci à Lo! qui a été le/la seul(e) à me laisser un message...snif..personne ne m'aime!**

* * *

Le visage fermé, encore légèrement endormi, chose étonnante pour lui, le survivant s'assit distraitement aux côté de ses deux fidèles amis de Gryffondor.

" Harry ! qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? "Demanda Hermione Granger sous l'impulsion de Ron

- C'est vrai ça, tu nous évites et tu passes ton temps à disparaître je ne sais où ! Surenchérit le rouquin

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous à Pré-au-Lard pour choisir de quoi aller au bal ! continua Hermione avant de lancer un regard noir à son condisciple pour l'avoir interrompu. Tu dois un peu t'amuser dans ta vie tu sais, c'est pas parce que Sirius et mort qu'il faut t'arrêter de vivre…."

Le survivant soupira mais ignora la tirade de ses amis. Il eut un sourire amer en songeant au parole de la brune.

_M'amuser, alors que Voldy gagne chaque jour un peu de pouvoirs ? Mais je dois m'entraîner ma petite ! J'ai une prophétie à gagner moi !_

Il sera les poings sous la table pour éviter que le petit manège d'Hermione ne l'énerve trop et préféra observer subtilement la table des Serpentards en buvant son café.

Chaque petit déjeuner, c'était la même chose mais il supportait patiemment les Gryffondor. Pourtant les questions incessantes de ses deux meilleurs amis le firent exploser.

"Hermione, commença-t-il froidement en se levant, je vais te dire quelque chose que tu as tout intérêt à retenir !

JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE TRANQUILLEMENT MUMUSE ALORS QUE JE DOIS M'ENTRAINER POUR BATTRE VOLDEMORT ! TU AS OUBLIE QUI JE SUIS ! FORCEMENT QUE TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST, TU PREFERES RESTER CACHEE EN PENSANT QUE D'AUTRE IRONT SE BATTRE!

CROIS-TU QUE JE TRAVAILLES UNIQUEMENT POUR VENGER SIRIUS OU SIMPLEMENT POUR VOUS? S'IL N'Y AVAIT QUE ÇA J'ABANDONNERAI TOUT DE SUITE VOIS-TU! JE ME BATS POUR MOI ET POUR MON FUTUR SEULEMENT, VOUS, J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE !"

Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur le survivant et Hermione Granger qui avait d'ailleurs considérablement pâli sous la colère d'Harry. La démarche assurée et la tête haute, il sortit de la salle sous les regards choqués. Une fois dehors, il courut jusqu'à sa salle d'entraînements en s'enferma dans celle-ci. Que Miss Je-Sais-Tout et l'autre imbécile roux aillent se faire voir, il allait se battre, oui, mais pour avoir un futur, un futur et une possibilité d'aimer! Le survivant releva la tête. Un nouvel éclat brillait dans ses yeux. La détermination!

* * *

Sélèna n'en revenait pas...Harry Potter venait d'envoyer au diable sa meilleure amie! C'est absolument pas là son attitude normal, mais, en y réfléchissant bien, elle se dit qu'elle aurait fait de même. Soupirant contre ses imbéciles sans tact que sont les Gryffondor, elle annonça à Parkinson qu'elle n'allait pas venir à Pré-au-Lard. Celle-ci eut les larmes aux yeux. 

"Mais enfin Draychéri! On doit choisir ensemble nos costumes pour le bal de Noël parce que si nous ne sommes pas accordés, nous ne serons pas digne de nos familles!

- Tu sais Pansy, j'ai jamais dis que j'y allais avec toi, d'ailleurs je n'irais simplement pas à ce bal pourri!

-Mais Dray" s'étouffa Parkinson.

Cette fois Sélèna fut sûre de l'avoir poussé au suicide lorsque la serpentarde collante parti en courant de la Grande Salle et elle s'en félicita elle-même. Elle finit tranquillement son petit-déjeuner et sorti à son tour du réfectoire en tentant vainement d'ignorer les vagues d'inquiétudes qui l'assaillaient au sujet d'une certaine personne aux cheveux noirs de jais.

Un souci de plus s'ajouta à sa pile. Elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre de son cher admirateur inconnu aujourd'hui, fait très inhabituel si on considère qu'elle avait toujours reçu un message parfois même deux par jour. Elle partit dans sa chambre et se regarda pour la énième fois son film favori, Moulin Rouge. Elle pleura doucement sur son lit et s'endormit ainsi.

Un bruit mat la réveilla. LA chouette toquait à la fenêtre de sa chambre.Le moral rehaussé, elle réceptionna la lettre mais aussi étonnement un paquet. Finalement, le soir s'annonçait bien meilleur que le matin.

* * *

De son côté, Harry passa en vitesse à la tour de Gryffondor pour récupérer quelques-unes de ces affaires. Enfilant en vitesse des habits moldus passe-partout mais néanmoins élégant, il partit du château en évitant le plus possible ses autres camarades, choses faciles vu qu'ils étaient déjà tous partis.

Il montra son autorisation de sortie à Rusard et monta avec reluctance dans une des dernières calèche tirée par deux sombrals. Il observa le paysage sans y porter grande attention puis descendit à destination. Pourtant, il ne fit en aucun cas le tour du village, sa première occupation fut d'abord de semer le membres de l'ordre du phoenix le surveillant. Lorsqu'il estima que la distance qu'il avait mis entre lui et son gardien, il transplanna à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Il réapparut dans une ruelle désaffectée de Londres. Souriant en décidant que c'était décidément un jeux d'enfants d'échapper au vieux fou, il commença à marcher jusqu'à un petit magasin discret. Il entra dans la vieille boutique et fit rapidement le tour des étalages. Déçu, il allait repartir lorsqu'une voix le retint.

"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda une femme d'un certain âge.

Alors Harry accepta et fit par de son projet à la propriétaire. Celle-ci sourit chaleureusement puis partit dans sa réserve pour trouver la demande de son client. Le résultat satisfit le survivant au plus haut point.

"Je prends!" déclara t'il d'une voix sans réplique.

La vieille dame lui fit un clin d'oeil mystérieux avant d'ajouter un cahier étrange dans le cornet plastique. Harry paya et la remercia avant de sortir en coup de vent en se rendant compte de l'heure déjà avancée. Elle le regarda sortir avec émotions puis chuchota alors qu'il était déjà loin,

"bonne chance mon petit, tu en auras bien besoin!"

* * *

Sélèna s'assit sur son lit et arracha le papier entourant le paquet. Sa curiosité fut piquée à vif lorsqu'elle découvrit de l'étoffe rouge. Elle la sortit et se retrouva en face d'une magnifique robe rouge sang. Un corset était déjà integré et une cascade de tissus de soie de la même couleur descendait à l'arrière. Elle ne comportait aucune bretelle, laissant le cou dénudé à la vue de tous.

Des gants noirs en cuirs fin montant jusqu'aux coudes était joins à la robe. Cette robe ne lui était décidement pas inconnue. La chouette émit un hululement impatient ramenant Sélèna a la réalité pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle alla alors détacher le morceau de parchemin. Dessus était griffonné de la fine écriture penchée habituelle.

Elle parcourut des yeux la phrase avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, de lire et de relire le message. Un sourire rêveur vient fleurir ses lèvres alors qu'elle saisit enfin la portée de la demande.

_Soie ma Satine et je serais ton Christian!_

_Un poète fou de toi..._

Et soudain, elle reconnut la robe. C'étai celle que Satine portait lorsqu'elle rencontra pour la première fois le Duc en privé...la première fois qu'elle rencontra Christian!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo: merci! je savais que t'allais finir par aimer! v'la un autre chapitre...après pause d'une semaine pour cause de vacances!Bonne lecture!**_

_

* * *

"Comment se couper l'appétit en deux leçons par Harry Potter:"_

_1) envoyer une déclaration d'amour (accessoirement une demande de bal) à une personne qui ne vous connaît qu'au travers de lettre. _

_2) Regarder Ronald Weasley bouffer... _

_3) (option facultative vu que les deux autres suffisent amplement à elles toutes seules) se disputer avec ses deux ex-meilleurs amis... _

Ledit Harry se frappa la tête contre un mur en face de lui pour la troisième fois en moins d'une minute, heureusement qu'il n'était pas dans la Grande Salle...Sa petite pièce d'entraînement lui convenait à merveille pour se défouler et s'amocher! Soupirant avec un mal de tête titanesque, il se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir envoyé cette lettre totalement folle. Mais quand allait-elle répondre?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sélèna n'en menait pas large de son côté, entre Pansy qui la menaçait d'écrire à son père pour dénoncer sa mauvaise attitude et son dilemme amour entre Christian et Harry. Sentant pointer sa colère, elle trouva refuge en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Le vent décoiffa ses cheveux plaqués par le gel et elle se passa tristement la main dans les cheveux. Tout aurait été tellement moins compliqué si elle n'avait pas eut à se cacher...Elle aurait pu vivre en paix, faire les bêtises des adolescents immature et avoir la chance de sortir avec Harry Potter!

Mais voila, ce n'était pas le cas malheureusement. Elle ne dormait que très peu la nuit, tourmentée par des cauchemars incessants, n'avait le droit qu'à être première de classe et surtout dépasser la Miss je-sais-tout...Et il ne faut absolument pas songer à une relation envisageable avec Potter, non! Il la détestait et ne se gênerai pas de crier sur tous les toits sa condition...de fille... Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler son doux visage aux traits gracieux.

S'abandonnant à ces tristes réflexions, Sélèna n'entendit pas la porte grincer et se refermer doucement. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendit la personne entrée ressortir avec la même discrétion une heure plus tard.

Elle repartit de son lieu favoris, les yeux rouges mais le coeur plus léger. Une décision importante avait été prise. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de vivre une idylle de rêve avec Christian pour un amour impossible envers Potter! Soulagée mais triste et mélancolique, elle envoya sa réponse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, lui, se sentait mal alaise, avoir vu Sélèna pleurer sans pouvoir la consoler l'avait énormément bouleversé. Quoi qu'il puisse inventer maintenant, rien ne pouvait le convaincre qu'il était indifférent à cette petite blonde si fragile.

C'est avec une joie non dissimulée et une boule d'appréhension grandissante qu'il accueillit la chouette effraie transportant le message de sa bien aimée. Il prit d'une main tremblante le mot griffonné des serres du rapace et commença sa lecture.

_Cher Christian, _

_Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai été profondément étonnée par ta lettre. Comment diable as-tu su que je connaissais ce film? Cela doit sans doutes faire parti de tes innombrables mystères... _

_J'accepte avec joie ta proposition en espérant que notre histoire sera plus heureuse que celle de Satine et de son poète..! _

_Satine_

"MON DIEU! Elle a accepté! Elle a accepté!"Hurla notre Harry préféré en entamant une danse de victoire tout autour de son sac de sable.

La joie légèrement atténuée, il alla de suite essayer le costume de Christian qu'il avait acheté en même temps que la robe. Il se souvint lorsqu'il l'y trouva du cahier que la dame du magasin avait glissé dans le cornet.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit des ...

(vous saurez au prochain chapitre NA)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le jour J était enfin arrivé, Sélèna stressait à mort. Elle s'était enfermé trois heurs plus tôt dans son appartement et s'était préparée. Sa robe rouge épousait ses formes et ses gants noirs étaient justes à la bonne taille. Elle avait teint ses cheveux en roux et les avait allongés magiquement pour qu'ils les lui arrivent aux épaules.

Un effet d'ondulaison naturel venait compléter le tableau. Elle s'appliqua une dernière couche de rouge à lèvre rouge sang et chaussa des bottines noires à talon. Contente du résultat obtenu, elle se permit de vite mettre une paire de boucle d'oreille scintillante et de se vaporisa un peu de parfum à la violette. Satisfaite, elle sortit.

Sélèna, récemment transformée en Satine, se rendit devant la salle de métamorphose où Christian devait l'attendre. Elle l'y trouva, attendant patiemment sa dulcinée, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Il le lui offrit avec un sourire resplendissant.

-Elles sont magnifiques! se réjouit-elle

-Pas plus que toi! Souffla-t-il en réponse.

Alors Sélèna rit. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son rire cristallin et sa voix douce n'avaient aucun rapport avec celle moqueuse de tous les jours. Subjugué, il lui offrit son bras. Elle le prit avec grâce et ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle en parlant de tout et rien.

La Grande Salle, spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion, comportait trois parties principales: au fond un buffet de boisson, au milieu la piste de danse et enfin, diverses petites tables carrées avec deux couverts. C'est vers ses dernières qu'Harry entraîna sa cavalière.

Une nappe blanche recouvrait la table et des assiettes et autres récipients en porcelaine s'y trouvaient. Au centre trônait fièrement une chandelle rosée. Harry tira la chaise de sa cavalière et elle s'assit élégamment en le remerciant. Avec un sourire défiant les lois de la physique, ils continuèrent de converser.

La salle se remplit peu à peu et les plats se remplirent magiquement dès que tous les étudiants furent à leur place. Ils mangèrent silencieusement, savourant la présence de l'autre à proximité.

Une fois repu, ils commentèrent les costumes des autres élèves, provoquant quelques fous rires. Le directeur se leva et frappa trois petits coups secs contre son verre pour attirer l'attention des couples

"Mes chers élèves, j'espère tout d'abord que se repas vous a convenus"hochement vigoureux de têtes"Je rappellerai juste que les trois premières années doivent rentrer à leur salle commune avant minuit. Continuons sur une meilleure note, je vous pries d'accueillir le groupes des "BreakingHeart"...Sur ce, bonne soirée!"

Le groupe entra dans la Grande salle sous l'ovation générale et se plaça à l'extrémité de la piste de danse. Harry se leva et invita sa cavalière à danser. Sélèna accepta avec joie et saisit sa main. Ensemble, ils avancèrent sur la piste encore déserte et commencèrent à danser le tango qui commençait à résonner dans la salle. Sélèna eut un dernier sourire en se rendant compte que c'était une reprise du célèbre tango « Roxanne » qui avait une grande place dans Moulin Rouge.

* * *

**_Que va-t-il se passer durant le bal?_**

**_Harry va-t-il dire à Sélèna son identité?_**

**_Qu'a-t-il trouvé dans le cornet plastique?_**

_Je tiens juste à vous annoncer que je suis en vacances pendant une semaine, je rentrerai dimanche prochain...alors je reveiendrai avec le bal...Aurevoir à tous!_


	6. Chapter 6

La plainte du violon se déchira le silence alors que le couple se préparait. La voix grave du chanteur résonna dans l'air 

Retenant son souffle, Harry commença à danser, emmenant Séléna dans une parfaite interprétation du morceau, la faisant virvolter au travers de la salle muette.

Personne ne parlait, trop occupés à regarder l'osmose parfaite de ces deux corps. La danse était sensuelle et brusque, mais la tendresse et l'amour ainsi que le désir étaient trahis par leur mouvements et leur attitude.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils dansaient, incapable de se détacher du regard de l'autre. Une complicité s'installa alors entre ces deux jeunes amoureux, une confiance qui changeait tout. Leurs pas devinrent de plus en plus précis et compliqués.

La musique opressait le coeur des personnes dans la salle, les touchant au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

L'intensité augmenta d'un cran alors que Sélèna tournait de plus en plus vite. Sa robe rouge suivait son mouvement, dévoilant ses fines jambes et ses hauts-talons dans un éclair de couleur. 

Il l'arrêta et la fit tomber en arrière...

La musique était finie.

Une mèche brune se déplaça du front de Christian. 

Le regard de Sélèna s'égara sur une cicatrice, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair...

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Séléna. Ses pensées défilaient à un rythme infernal sans qu'elle arrive à en saisir le sens. Finalement, une phrase s'afficha dans son esprit

"C'est Harry Potter, un admirateur, le survivant, l'homme de mes rêves...et alors?"

Alors Séléna arrêta de penser et replongea avec délice dans les yeux brillant de son cavalier. Celui-ci la contemplait avec un fin sourire. Il pencha légèrement la tête et rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de la bouche de Séléna. Totalement captivée par sa contemplation, Séléna ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle aussi esquissait le même mouvement. 

Le silence était de mise dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde avait compris l'importance de ce moment fatidique pour le couple dont l'identitée restait mystérieuse. 

L'instant sembla durée une éternité pour les deux amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, leurs lèvres se touchent dans un baiser timide. Séléna entrouvrit ses lèvres, donnant ainsi l'accès libre à Harry. 

Leur baiser devint passionné et violent, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues partaient dans une danse sensuelle. Ils voulaient se prouver la présence de l'autre dans cette étreinte enflammée, s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement en plein rêve.

Ils se stoppèrent, à bout de souffle. Harry redressa Sélèna qui rejetta du même coup ses cheveux en arrière et tout le monde put voir les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Harry la serra contre son torse et essuya tendrement d'un geste du pouce les perles d'eau sur les joues de sa douce moitié.

Il posa doucement un baiser sur son front et commença à chanter. Reconnaissant l'air, le piansite l'accompagna:

(Harry) 

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time 

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

L'étonnement de Sélèna grimpa en flèche alors que les larmes recommencèrent à couler de plus belle. Il lui chantait cette chanson! Totalement déconnectée de la réalité, elle chanta la partie de satine alors qu'Harry s'était tu, la regardant avec espoir.

(Sélèna) 

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

(Sélèna +Harry)

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Oh, come what may, come what may   
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Et il s'embrassèrent amoureusement, heureux d'être là, heureux d'être deux, simplement heureux...

Si vous voulez les traduction, demandez moi !


	7. Chapter 7

Attente impardonnable, je sais, mais c'est comme ça pour chacune de mes fics en ce moment, et ce n'est pas dit que cela va s'arranger, avec les vacances d'été qui pointent tout bientôt...Mais vos rewiews me donnent envie de continuer là ou j'ai perdu le goût à l'écriture...le saviez-vous?

* * *

Séléna était aux anges dans les bras de Christian, récemment découvert comme étant Harry Potter, son premier amour. Sa joie était presque tangible. Sans prendre conscience des couples qui commençaient eux aussi à virevolter sur la piste, ils continuèrent à danser. La soirée était vraiment parfaite jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement inopportun vienne tout gâcher. 

Soudainement, toutes les bougies de la Grande Salle s'éteignirent, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait encore la pièce. Cette clarté obscure faisait peu à peu monter la peur dans les cœurs des élèves, tandis que les professeurs présents tentaient désespérément de rétablir la lumière. Harry qui comprenait plus ou moins se qui se passait, lança un faible lumos et la Grande Salle fut de nouveau éclairée. Un spectacle étrange fut révélé. Une vague noir déferlait par les portes. Les hommes masqués, sbires de voldemort, s'avaient silencieusement tout en faisant reculer les élèves vers le fond de la salle. Les professeurs se mirent en ligne devant les élèves, prêts à mourir pour les protéger. La tension était insoutenable. Nul ne savait quand exactement l'attaque commencerait...

D'un même geste, toute la première rangée des mangemorts lancèrent le sortilège de mort. Certains professeurs, dont Sinistra et Flitwick, tombèrent, mort. Le début des hostilités avait sonné. Harry, soucieux que quelqu'un ne clame son identité - qu'il croyait encore secrète -à Séléna et au reste de la Grande Salle s'il commençait à se battre, restait de marbre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit Hagrid tombé à son tour sous un sortilège impardonnable, une haine tenace le submergea et il ne se contint plus.

Il invoqua un immense bouclier d'eau autour des élèves regroupés vers la scène des musiciens, et, sans remarquer que Sélèna avait réussi à en sortir, il vint prêter main forte aux professeurs restants. Celle-ci le rejoignit bien vite en veillant à toujours rester hors de sa vue. La scène aurait pu être comique pour quelqu'un d'extérieur au combat: deux jeunes adolescent entrain de combattre, l'un en costard, l'autre avec une robe de soirée et des gants noirs, ce qui devaient être fort peu pratique.

Cependant, aucun élèves ne pensa à rire. Tous se demandait encore qui pouvait être ce couple mystérieux. La rumeur qu'Harry Potter était le jeune homme fut bien vite contré par les Gryffondor qui assuraient avoir entendu Harry dire à mainte reprises qu'il ne viendrait pas au bal. Quelques premières années pleuraient, réconfortés par les plus vieux qui étaient presque dans le même état. Tous savaient que si les renforts d'aurors n'arrivaient pas à temps, ils allaient périr dans d'atroces souffrances. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs n'étaient pas loin.

Ils arrivèrent quasiment au même moment qu'une vague de détraqueur. A ce moment là, Harry sut que son identité allait être dévoilée s'il jetait son patronus pour repousser les détraqueurs. Sélèna allait le rejeter en sachant qui il était et il le craignait. Hé oui, le célèbre survivant craignait de perdre une fille, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle qu'il aimait. Il tenta donc de résister du mieux possible au brouillard glacé qui s'infiltrait en lieu, ignorant les pleurs des élèves encore protégés par son bouclier. Les cris de sa mère résonnant dans sa tête ne lui laissèrent bientôt plus le choix. Alors il hurla

"SPERO PATRONUM"

Un filet blanchâtre s'échappa de sa baguette et commença à prendre forme sous le regard angoissé du lanceur. Etonnement, le patronus avait pris une forme tout autre que celle à laquelle tout le monde était habitué. Une réplique parfaite de Sélèna dans la robe de Satine était apparue. Joignant les deux mains pour former une boule d'énergie, elle la lança sur les détraqueurs qui se stoppèrent. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle répétait l'opération avec l'aide des autres patronus, les détraqueurs reculaient pour finalement fuir hors du château. Harry soupira. Son identité n'était pas encore révélée, mais pour combien de temps?

Dehors des murs du château, la bataille faisait rage. Les aurors luttaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la plupart des mangemorts avaient été tué ou fait prisonniers. Ils crurent à une victoire jusqu'à ce qu'une autre sorte d'armée viennent les menacer. Des centaines et des centaines de corps en décomposition marchaient sur Poudlard. Ils tuaient tout sur leur passage, malgré la pluie de sort s'abattant sur eux. Très vite, l'horreur de la chose accabla les aurors: ils n'étaient pas affectés par la magie humaine!

Du haut d'une colline surplombant Poudlard, entouré par se plus fidèles serviteurs, Voldemort riait...

* * *

Prochain chapitre ce week-end, je vous le promet! 

vous avez aimé?


	8. Chapter 8

Le calme trompeur qui avait pris possession de la Grande Salle une fois les détraqueurs repoussé fut de courte durée. Alors que les aurors commençaient à perdre espoir, Voldemort entra dans le château, accompagné de sa garde de mangemorts haut placé tel que Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Vincent Mcnair et Théodore Nott. Harry, qui avait ressenti son arrivé par l'intermédiaire de sa cicatrice créa un portoloin pour la majorité des élèves en dessous de quinze ans. Il abaissa son bouclier d'eau qui lui pompait une quantité importante de magie et demanda aux élèves restant de former des binômes afin qu'un des deux les protège d'un bouclier et que l'autre pétrifie les mangemorts qui s'approchaient.

Voldemort entra dans toute sa maléfique puissance. Harry ne pensa même plus qu'il devait caché son identité. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait mettre fin à la prophétie, en étant tué ou en tuant. Il choisi la deuxième option, pour lui, pour Sélèna. Seulement Sélèna avait disparue…Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne pour faire face à Voldemort.

Elle était là, glaciale, face au seigneur Noir. Elle n'était pas grande, et face à elle, Voldemort paraissait presque démesuré. Il avait une expression d'admiration perverse en la regardant. Il tendit sa main pour caresser sa joue du bout de ses longs doigts blanchâtre.

« Bonjour jeune demoiselle, je crois n'avoir jamais eut l'honneur de vous rencontrer…Votre beauté n'a d'égale, devenez donc ma reine ma chère. Dit-il en essayant d'avoir une voix de velours (chose impossible ).

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je crois bien avoir déjà eut le déshonneur de vous rencontrer et plusieurs fois, même si vous ne me reconnaissez pas. Et quant à devenir votre reine, il faudrait d'abord que vous ayez un royaume, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver, et que mon cœur soit à prendre. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus le cas ! »

Sa réplique cinglante avait claqué dans l'air. Elle savait que chacun des mangemorts n'attendaient qu'un signe de la part de leur maître pour la tuer.

« Ton courage t'honore. Permet moi de renouveler ma proposition : viens avec moi et je ne tuerai personne à part Harry Potter. Si tu n'acceptes pas, j'ai bien peur de devoir te tuer…

- Alors tuez-moi ! »

Elle tremblait de peur mais malgré tout, gardait la tête haute et une voix implacable, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le Lord.

« Bien, puisque telle est ta volonté…Mais d'abord, tu devras me supplier de te l'accorder ! »

Il leva sa baguette et commença à réciter un des impardonnable. Un jet rouge sortit de sa baguette, se rapprochant inexorablement de sa cible qui le regardait sans ciller.

« SELENAAAA ! »

Courrant pour aider sa dulcinée, Harry se jeta devant elle et encaissa le doloris. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour ladite dulcinée. Elle invoqua un bouclier autour d'eux avant que Voldemort n'aie eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et le prit dans ses bras. Le survivant, les yeux fermés, récita une formule pour régénérer sa magie.

« Comme c'est touchant….Harry Potter venant au secours d'une fille en détresse ! persifla Voldemort

Merci, tu viens de ruiner tout mes efforts de la soirée pour garder une identité secrète…Même pour Sélèna….Mais je rêve ou tu es jaloux Tom ?

Harry s'était relevé. Il sortit du bouclier après avoir retrouvé son apparence pour éviter de dépenser trop de magie inutilement, sans regarder Sélèna pour esquiver son expression accusatrice et haineuse, qui était bien entendu le fruit de son imagination étant donné que celle-ci le regardait avec amour.

Harry était maintenant face à Voldemort. Il y eut un temps, et un terrible duel commença. Chaque sort était destiné à faire souffrir son adversaire le plus possible. La vitesse devint extrême et Harry remercia intérieurement chacune de ses heures passées à s'entraîner. Il lança un sort étrange de magie noir qui fit s'abattre une pluie de lames sur son adversaire. Celui-ci, après un premier temps de surprise se protégea du mieux qu'il put et contre-attaqua par deux doloris. Harry en esquiva un, annula l'autre mais se reprit le troisième qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Mais le duel continua…

Les mangemorts avait liquidé a une vitesse impressionnante les professeurs restant. Et l'Ordre du Phoenix qui n'arrivait toujours pas…Les élèves luttait de la façon que leur avait conseillé Harry mais quelques groupes avaient déjà succombés. Cependant, s'alliant ensemble, ils donnaient du fil à retordre aux magemorts qui s'étaient attendus à tuer des élèves terrifiés et désorganisés. Ceux de l'AD étaient particulièrement plus coriaces…

Sélèna de son côté avait dû métamorphosé – à regret – sa robe en quelque chose de plus pratique pour combattre. Elle avait aussi déchaussé ses escarpins noirs pour être à pied nu sur le sol. Prenant exemple sur Harry, elle partit combattre ses démons. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva face à son père, sans que celui-ci ne la reconnaisse.

« Le maître a raison à ton propos…. Tu es bien belle, presque autant qu'une Malfoy !

- ça devrait me flatter….Sauf que je suis à mon plus grand malheur une Malfoy connard ! murmura-t-elle avec une haine tangible qui fit frissonner son géniteur.

Si tu étais une Malfoy, je le saurais ma chère ! rit-il pour se redonner contenance

- Ho mais tu le sais… Vu que je suis ton fils !!! »

* * *

Harry saignait abondamment de l'arcade sourcilière ainsi que du bras gauche. Voldemort aussi était bien amoché, peut-être même plus que le survivant. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir, boitait légèrement - ce qui l'handicapait grandement - et la pluie de lames l'avait ouvert à différent endroit. Pourtant le duel continuait, toujours à la même vitesse. Profitant de la gêne qu'éprouvait son adversaire quant il se déplaçait, Harry bougeait le plus possible. Il parvint même à envoyer valser son ennemi contre le mur, assommé. C'est à ce moment là qu'un cri d'incompréhension pur de Lucius Malfoy le détourna de sa cible. 

"KOUAAA!!!???!!!"

Tout le monde s'était retourné pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit. Et ils virent quelque chose qui les laissèrent coi. La jeune fille ayant tenu tête à Voldemort se tenait devant Lucius Malfoy, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres qui rappelait bien quelqu'un mais personne n'arrivait à trouver qui.

« Tu ne me crois donc pas? Cela m'attriste profondément que tu ne me reconnaisses pas! Pourtant je suis plus Malfoy que n'importe qui...regarde bien... »

Elle avait parlé fort, consciente d'être observé par tous. Petit à petit, elle annula le sort de teinture de cheveux, retrouvant son blond platine naturel, puis les fit redevenir court, enleva son maquillage et recommença à parler d'une voix plus grave.

« Et maintenant père, tu me reconnais? »

* * *

Je sais pas vous mais moi j'aime bien la réplique Sélèna Voldy...

MAIS QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSE? suppositions par rewiews!

Je vous aime !!!!;-D


	9. Chapter 9

Ce chapitre est assez…disons que j'ai l'impression qu'il décadre pas mal avec le reste de la fic puisque j'y ai mis quelques petites touches d'humour, une autre facette que celle fragile de Sélèna et rendu un peu bête le p'tit 'Ry mais bon….QUI A DIT QUE MON HUMOUR ETAIT POURRI ??? j'le savais d'ja d'toute manière ! NA

Ce chapitre est dédié à** DLT** pour sa magnifique idée -dont j'ai un peu abusé- et à ma soeurette de toujours : **DELPHLYS**

* * *

(NDA : pas pu m'empêcher de remettre ce bout, je suis toujours morte de rire en l'imaginant) 

"_KOUAAA!!!???!!!"_

_Tout le monde s'était retourné pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit. Et ils virent quelque chose qui les laissèrent coi. La jeune fille ayant tenu tête à Voldemort se tenait devant Lucius Malfoy, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres qui rappelait bien quelqu'un mais personne n'arrivait à trouver qui._

_« Tu ne me crois donc pas? Cela m'attriste profondément que tu ne me reconnaisses pas! Pourtant je suis plus Malfoy que n'importe qui...regarde bien... »_

_Elle avait parlé fort, consciente d'être observé par tous. Petit à petit, elle annula le sort de teinture de cheveux, retrouvant son blond platine naturel, puis les fit redevenir court, enleva son maquillage et recommença à parler d'une voix plus grave._

_« Et maintenant père, tu me reconnais? »_

* * *

Les élèves était abasourdis (_NDA: attention! c'est déjà la deuxième surprise de la soirée...bientôt y vont se rendre compte que Sélèna / Draco et Harry se sont embrassé et ils vont tous mourir sous le choc! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)_ , les mangemorts plus encore. Mais leur étonnement n'était rien comparé à celui de Malfoy Sr. 

Devant lui se tenait effectivement son fils tel qu'il était à son habitude. Il laissa échapper un petit couinement pas très viril qui eut pour effet de faire sourire sardoniquement son...sa fille.

« Et bien, cela ne te plait pas?" Sélèna avait repris sa voix naturelle. " Tu veux peut-être des explications? Disons simplement que Mère ne peut plus enfanter et ne voulait pas mourir parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus fournir un héritier mâle à la prestigieuse famille Malfoy! »

Autre couinement de surprise de la part de Malfoy Sr puis...BAOUM!!!

Les quatre fers en l'air, il s'était évanouis.

La réaction de Lucius Malfoy était risible, surtout du point de vue de Sélèna. Une ombre mouvante attira son regard au fond de la salle, plus précisément derrière Harry. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se demandait pourquoi son expression moqueuse célèbre sous son identité "masculine" avait passé à la pure horreur en le regardant. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait découvert sa véritable identité? Blessé il se retourna...ce qui lui sauva sans doute la vie.

Voldemort était à nouveau debout, devant lui, l'air plus furieux que jamais. Cependant, il ne put éviter le sort que celui-ci venait de lui lancer. Sa puissance prodigieuse l'envoya valser contre le mur. Se débattant le mieux qu'il pouvait et tentant désespérément d'ignorer la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, Harry était collé contre le mur, les mains et les pieds immobilisés par une force invisible.

« Ne me sous-estime pas Potter ! » Persifla le mage noir, rendu encore plus laid et plus terrifiant par le sang qui s'écoulait de son front. « Je pourrai t'achever comme ça, misérable que tu es…Mais ça ne serait pas assez amusant » continua-t-il avec une moue boudeuse « Que dis-tu d'abord de torturer Miss Malfoy…Je vais prendre ton silence pour un accord .»

Furieux et incapable d'émettre le moindre son, Harry se tortillait comme un diable. Il observa, presque résigné, Voldemort ordonner à deux mangemorts, qui avaient délibérément abandonné la persécution des élèves restants pour regarder le duel entre les deux sorciers. Les élèves ne s'en plaignaient absolument pas, essayant de se faire le plus discrets possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des sbires du seigneur noir sur eux.

Sélèna ne résista pas, elle savait que Voldemort n'allait pas être tendre avec elle alors autant ne pas lui donner tout de suite un bon prétexte pour commencer sa séance de torture de suite. Celui-ci ordonna aux deux mangemorts de la lâcher, ce qu'ils firent sans grande douceur, et elle resta là où ils l'avaient jetée, à moitié écroulée devant le Lord. Il se pencha et l'obligea à se relever en lui saisissant le menton. Il lui caressa doucement la joue de ses long doigts fins et blanchâtres, provoquant un frisson de dégoût mêlé à de la peur à sa captive.

Harry, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large du haut de son mur. Voir ainsi son pire ennemi caresser la joue de SA Sélèna lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Qui a osez insinuer qu'il était jaloux?...Parce qu'il en fait raison. Bref, sa jalousie atteint son paroxysme lorsque Voldemort se pencha et embrassa Sélèna. Il vit encore plus rouge lorsqu'il remarqua que le cuisse de la Malfoy était allé s'appuyé contre le point sensible du mage noir, ce qui déconcentra ledit mage noir au plus haut point et il abaissa inconsciemment le sort qui retenait Hary prisonnier. _(NDA: et voui, c'est un homme ayant lui aussi des faiblesses)_

Malfoy Sr. qui venait de sortir de son évanouissement passager remarqua alors la scène et...il retomba dans les choux sous le choc.

Le (possessif et pas très malin) survivant, enragé de s'être ainsi fait berner par Sélèna qui finalement embrassait Voldemort, réagit au car de tour, sans même se demander pourquoi le sort de son adversaire s'était dissipé. Il conjura un poignard d'environ vingt centimètre de longueur et s'approcha silencieusement de sa proie, remerciant le ciel de se trouver du côté de la Grande Salle où il n'y avait pas de mangemorts. Au dernier moment, Lucius Malfoy se réveilla et hurla un pathétique "maître" pour le prévenir. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de se retourner pour sentir une étrange douleur le transpercé. Il baissa les yeux vers l'endroit d'où la douleur provenait et remarqua le poignard du survivant planté dans son cœur.

"Excuse-moi Tom, j'ai glissé. Nan en fait excuse-moi pas, va pourrir en enfer maintenant que tu m'as tout pris!"

Le mage noir, mortellement blessé, tomba à genoux, le souffle court. Dans un dernier sursaut de vie, il murmura un sa dernière parole, un "Potter" rempli de haine. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, il émit un râle de souffrance et s'écroula. Il mourut, sous le regard impénétrable de son meurtrier...

* * *

Dehors, les aurors, totalement déboussolés par ce qui se passait, regarder l'armée des morts invincibles disparaître en fumée. Il y eut un silence, puis lentement un espoir qui se mua rumeur sourde puis en certitude. 

Ils avaient gagné…

Mais à quel prix ?

L'auror O'neil regarda les cadavres gisant sur l'herbe du parc. Le tribut avait été lourd à payer…Nombre de ses amis et collègues ne devaient plus être de ce monde. Oui…Ils avaient remporté la victoire. Malgré cela, pour l'auror, ils avaient perdus trop d'hommes pour que cette victoire sonne comme une délivrance…

* * *

Harry Potter, lui, s'en foutait éperdument du nombre de personne mortes aujourd'hui. L'ordre du Phoenix, arrivé juste après la fin de Voldemort, se chargeait d'emprisonner les mangemorts. Ceux-ci était trop abasourdis par la chute de leur maître vénéré qu'ils en oublièrent de résister. Après une dernière œillade blessé en direction de Sélèna, il tourna les talons, prêt à sans aller, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait. Les membres de l'ordre, se demandant pourquoi Drago Malfoy, ressemblant d'ailleurs plus à une fille qu'autre chose, venait de s'étaler sur le sol en pleurant, allèrent arrêter Celui-qui-a-vaincu. Une voix, douce mais rendue tremblante et hésitante par des sanglots réprimés retentit et les arrêtèrent dans leur plan. 

(_NDA : mettra… ?)_

_(mettra pas…)_

_(Bon allez, mettra_ !)

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_(je n'ai jamais su que je pourrais éprouver ça)_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_(comme si je voyais le ciel pour la première fois)_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_(je voudrais disparaître dans ton baiser)_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_(chaque jour je t'aime encore plus)_

La voix de Sélèna prit un peu plus d'assurance en remarquant que le survivant s'était arrêté, bien qu'il soit toujours dos à elle._listen to my heart, can you hear it sing_

_(Ecoute mon coeur, l'entends-tu qui chante ?)_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_(Et me dis de tout te donner)_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_(les saisons peuvent changer, de l'hiver au printemps) _

_But I love you until the end of time _

_(je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps) _

_Come what may _

_(Quoi qu'il advienne _

_Come what may _

_(Quoiqu'il advienne) _

_I will love you until my dying day_

_(Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours)_

Une note d'espoir était présente dans la voix de Sélèna. Son appréhension grandissante la pétrifiait. Elle répéta la dernière phrase au prix de grands efforts et là, Harry comprit.

Il comprit que si Sélèna n'avait pas repoussé le mage noir s'était, tout d'abord, pour sauver sa vie, mais aussi pour lui permettre de s'échapper de l'emprise de son sort et non pas, comme il l'avait crû, pour se venger du fait qu'il lui avait cacher être Harry Potter! Ce traitant de tout les noms d'oiseaux, il se retourna, sous le regards incrédule des membres de l'ordre qui ne comprenaient toujours rien.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_(soudain le monde semble être un endroit parfait)_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_(soudain il bouge avec une telle grâce)_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_(soudain ma vie me semble moins fugace)_

_It all revolves around you_

_(Et tout tourne autour de toi)_

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_(Et aucune montage n'est trop haute, aucun fleuve n'est trop large)_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_(chante cette chanson et je serai près de toi)_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_(les nuages de l'orage peuvent s'amonceler, les étoiles s'entrechoquer)_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_(je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps)_

Harry était maintenant devant Sélèna. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit et il l'aider à se relever. Un sourire d'une douceur infinie éclairait ses traits auparavant déformés par la haine. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent...

Les membres de l'ordre ne comprenaient toujours rien. Harry Potter embrassait Draco Malfoy, son ennemi juré et un...garçon?

BAOUM!!!

Un de leurs prisonniers venait de tomber.

Lucius Malfoy, le coeur rendu fragile par les évènements passés, venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant son ex-fils embrasser Harry Potter...

Les regards, détournés par le bruit, revienrent vite sur Sélèna et Harry.

Ils avaient disparus...

* * *

Alors content (pour Malfoy Sr)?

Prochain chapitre, épilogue! (snirf, sa fait tout drôle)


End file.
